And the Truth is Revealed
by Snaperocks
Summary: Umbridge is sent a book from a mysterious Unspeakable, who claims that the book will expose the truth about Harry Potter. How will Harry take this when his delicate mind is still traumatized from, well, his life and he has to deal with an illness that he is hiding from everyone and may very well kill him? Hogwarts reads the HP Books. Sick!Abused!Traumatized!Harry, BigBrother!Ron


I found that it was rare to find a Hogwarts Reads the HP Books that has more of a plot to it than just the book reading. So I decided to write my own. I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I do not own the books, the t-shirts, the park, the little plastic wands or the yummy chocolate frogs they sell at Barnes and Noble. Everything in **BOLD** is not mine. If I decide to make changes to the HP book's in any way it will be in regular typing.

Harry and Ron have a very close, BROTHERLY relationship and Ron is very protective. This will NOT be a slash story.

Tell me what you all think! And be forewarned, I do not tolerate flaming in any way.

* * *

Prologue

Deloris Umbridge was furious. That horrible Potter boy had recently had the nerve to go and do an interview to try to convince the Wizarding population of his delusions and lies. She was pacing around her frilly pink office with fire in her beady little eyes.

'How dare he! That nasty little brat! Soon, I will make sure he is exposed for the lying, attention seeker that he is. But how?'

Umbridge plopped down at her desk, fuming, thoughtfully, but fuming all the same. She was so deep in her thoughts on how to discredit Potter that when a book appeared out of nowhere, she jumped a good foot into the air. Once she settled down from her minor heart attack, she cautiously opened the letter lying on top of the book.

_Dear Madame Umbridge,_

_I am an Unspeakable for the ministry. I understand that you wish to expose the truth about Harry Potter. This book and the ones to follow will help you. There are seven in total. Each book details a year in Potter's life. The one currently in your possession is titled Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone and contains Mr. Potter's first year at Hogwarts. I can assure you, Madame Umbridge, that everything in these books are the absolute, pure truth. No one wrote them, they are created purely from the memories of time and have the strongest truth spells known to wizard kind on them. They are protected from tampering as well. I wish you luck in your Endeavor, Madam._

_Sincerely,_

_A.S.P._

A wicked smile slowly formed on the pink professor's face as she read the letter. She looked over at the book and picked it up; holding it like it was made of pure gold with the greedy eyes to match. She slowly stood up and left the room. It simply wouldn't do to put such an important issue on hold.

* * *

Earlier that morning…

Harry woke early on Saturday morning with his chest aching horribly. He whimpered and slowly got out of bed, wiping the sweat off of his forehead as he padded to the bathroom. He barely shut the door before he was overwhelmed by another painful coughing fit. He bent over slightly and his eyes watered in pain as he gasped and coughed, feeling the hot blood splatter onto his small, pale hand and coat his soft, pink lips. When it had finally passed, he gingerly straightened up, one hand on his rib cage, clenching his shirt, his knuckles sickly white, and the other over his mouth, and slowly moved to stand in front of the sink. He apprehensively removed his hand and his eyes watered at how much blood there was.

Harry couldn't deny he was frightened but he didn't dare go to Madam Pomfrey. He was too afraid of what the public backlash would be if everyone found out he was sick. Harry wasn't sure if he was more afraid of them thinking him even more weak and frail or that it was just another pathetic ploy to get attention. He didn't want people to look at him with disgust or worse, pity. He was also afraid of his friends' reactions. He didn't want them to treat him differently or look at him like he would fall over dead any minute. Then there was the heart wrenching fear that had been ingrained into his mind for years, that they would decide he was not worth the trouble and abandon him.

Harry shuddered, quickly putting these thoughts from his mind and focused on cleaning himself up. He had almost finished brushing his teeth when Seamus came in. Harry stiffened but ignored him so he didn't notice when Seamus gave Harry a cold look nor did he notice when the Irish boy froze when he spotted the remains of pink tinged water in the sink and his redder than usual lips. Seamus looked like he would confront Harry but decided against it and headed to the toilets. Harry sighed and sadly made his way to the showers, hoping that a hot bath would make him feel better. He had a bad feeling about today.

An hour later, the rest of his dorm mates had woken and Harry was busy getting dressed. His frail body was shivering, not from the cold, though it was certainly a contributing factor, but from his illness which would give him a fever making him experience chills and cold/night sweats. Once he had his robes on he crawled back into his bed and snuggled under the covers in an attempt to warm up. He was exhausted and didn't remember actually falling asleep.

Ron looked over at his small friend worriedly. He wasn't stupid, he knew something was seriously wrong with Harry. He along with the rest of their dorm heard the coughing at night and noticed the blood drops on the pillow. Harry had been clearly ill when he came back to school this year and he was just getting worse. Ron knew he was going to have to put his foot down, and soon. Harry needed to go to the hospital wing and, damn it, Ron would carry him there himself if he had to. He sighed and relaxed on Harry's bed and tugged the sleeping, raven haired boy to his side and smiled when Harry unconsciously snuggled into him.

"He's getting worse, isn't he?"

Ron looked up and saw Neville standing at the foot of the bed.

"Seamus said he saw more blood in the sink and we all heard him coughing this morning" Neville told him softly. Ron looked bitter and weary,

"I don't know what to do, Nev. This is getting really serious. He doesn't think anyone knows but I am sick of pretending that I don't notice my best friend dying right in front of me! The moment I see him having an episode he is going straight to the hospital wing."

Neville looked at Harry sadly,

"We are all worried about him. Even Seamus, despite him acting like a prat."

Suddenly a loud voice that they all knew and hated filled the room, waking a startled Harry,

"Hem Hem. Attention, all students and staff, please make your way to the Great Hall immediately."

Harry looked up at Ron and Neville through tired, startled eyes when both boys groaned in annoyance.

"What the hell does that toad want now?"

* * *

Don't forget to review!


End file.
